Origin Files: How Many People Wanna Kick Some Ass
by Jester666
Summary: Our Story. Me and JT risk life and limb to bring you the fiction "How Many People Wanna Kick Some Ass" So what did we have to go through to create it. It is a long and dark tale that is filled with horror and excitement. and possibly sex for me...JK


AN: Hey there faithful mofo's this Jester666 and JT Jewels (whose name I cannot spell) We are the authors of the much loved (cough) fic "How Many People Wanna Kick Some Ass"

AN: Hey there faithful mofo's this Jester666 and JT Jewels (whose name I cannot spell) We are the authors of the much loved (cough) fic "How Many People Wanna Kick Some Ass". If you haven't read this please don't panic. There is still time before the bomb we have planted in your computer explodes. Please proceed directly to this fic before the 30 seconds runs out. Once you have clicked the link the bomb will be deactivated. Then you can proceed to this one. This fic will make sense to those who have not read HMPWKSA (I didn't feel like typing it out again… shut up), however it will probably be funnier to those who have. So at this point many of you will be asking yourselves "ok so what is this fic about?" Well the answer is both simple and complex. It is the story of us writing "How Many People Wanna Kick Some Ass". You see we felt you should know all of the trials and tribulations we went through to bring you a (still uncompleted) story, which told words of truth and wisdom. So here it is the story of JT Jewels and Jester666 as they quested across hundreds of miles, risked life and limb, and combated evil that is unspeakable, to bring you our great story (in Naruto format). So sit back, relax and enjoy our TRUE story.

Disclaimer: All the following are completely true. So we naturally don't own some of the characters. None of this has been exaggerated or edited. We are giving you the full and unedited story. Again it's all true any resemblance of real life people is therefore NOT coincidental.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jester666 says:

Yo, bro what up!

JT Jewels says:

not much dude.

Jester666 says:

kk. So dude what ya up to?

JT Jewels says:

again, not much. What about you?

Jester666 says:

Same man... I uh... nah nothing

JT Jewels says:

what were you gonna say?

Jester666 says:

nah man I just... uh well I had kinda this brain fart and I just wanna check something out

JT Jewels says:

really... what's that all about?

Jester666 says:

Well I was on this site, You know the one , and I found something well.. weird.

JT Jewels says:

dude, I'm a part of that place. I won't ask how you found it, but what's the weird part?

Jester666 says:

Well... you been to the Naruto part?

JT Jewels says:

no. not at all what-so-ever...

Jester666 says:

Well I only been there but... well check it out really quick. just look in the "Romance" Genre and you'll see what I'm talking about.

JT Jewels says:

... and what will I find there?

Jester666 says:

well just look right now.

Jester666 says:

Did you see it?

JT Jewels says:

oh shit... that's fucking wrong...

Jester666 says:

I know. It's alot of fucking fics. What about comedy? Well I'll tell you what, the comedy section is alot smaller than the damn Romance. Not to mention that half of that so called "comedy" is crap!

JT Jewels says:

Well, I don't know about the comedy, but I can say this much... the romance in general is just fucking wrong. I can't believe there are almost no regular pairings. It's all queer as all fuck!!

Jester666 says:

No there are some regular... but not many. I mean ok some are well established, but even then look at the writing in general. WHat do you see? Don't answer cause I already know. You see crap... pure crap. I mean have you read some of these. "Ranma's New Sister" come on.

Jester666 says:

And "Shikimaru and Temari How Se Really Gose" WHat the hell are these people thinking?

JT Jewels says:

... dude I haven't a fucking clue... however I know that we need to change the minds of these fucks before it's too late... or worse, I think it is too late... I think that we need to do something about this shit!!

Jester666 says:

I know. If only there were a way we could reach these people. Tell them that if the characters of Naruto were real they would kick all their asses. You know like Jay and Silent Bob did in that movie?

JT Jewels says:

Yeah, no shit. If only we could do that for them...

Jester666 says:

Oh man you remember that song "How Many People Wanna Kick Some Ass" that was playing during that part... I love that song.

JT Jewels says:

yeah... I know how much you love that song... it's a pretty good song

Jester666 says:

It really embodies what I think the Naruto cast would do to the authors of those fics.

Jester666 says:

Dude I just read some of these authors profiles.

Jester666 says:

Guess what?

JT Jewels says:

what's up?

Jester666 says:

Most of them are chicks. It's like a bunch of girls who are fans of Naruto, some... fangirls... decided to get together and write a bunch of trash!

JT Jewels says:

Well no shit it's fangirls! I've seen terrible shit come from them.

Jester666 says:

OH MY GOD!! DUDE!! Brain fart of EPIC proportions

JT Jewels says:

WTF? What now?!

Jester666 says:

Simple man... Fight Fire with Fire. Fic with Fic...

JT Jewels says:

Now you're talking!

Jester666 says:

Yeah! Dude we can do this. We can stick it to them. Right where it hurts. In the fics! Think about it man. How many of these people can we piss off? How many souls can we DESTROY!! If indeed fangirls have souls.

JT Jewels says:

Well... I'm sure we could do some damage.. but we have to get them by means of romance... or better yet, since we can't write shit, we'll write with gold: Comedy!

Jester666 says:

Fuck ROmance... Your onto something with the comedy. ALright! Let's rape some minds!!

JT Jewels says:

Hooray for mind-fucking!!

Jester666 says:

ALrght you ready... Earth!

JT Jewels says:

Fire!

Jester666 says:

Wind!

JT Jewels says:

Water!

Jester666 says:

Heart!

Jester666 says:

GO PLANET

JT Jewels says:

GO PLANET

Captain Planet says:

Your Powers Combined I am Captain Planet!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be CONTINUED…


End file.
